rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx Tacitus
Onyx Tacitus is the father of Naeva Tacitus and husband of Sabrina Magnus. In his youth he was the leader of team ONYX at Haven Academy background * Onyx comes from a relatively poor family, born on the outskirts of Mistral where his parents lived working as employees in the estate of the wealthy Noctis family. He spent much of his youth living alongside Solace, the son of the family his parents worked for, as his parents employers saw no harm in letting the two socialize, given the security surrounding the family made it difficult for the boys to have other friends. * At a young age, Onyx discovered a particular interest in two things; art, and combat. The first of these was easy enough for him to practice. Often stealing glue and miscellaneous bits of scrap material from around the family home, he would spend his evenings making primitive sculptures in the image of huntsman and huntresses. Though he grew out of this habit by the age of 13 when he enrolled in Sanctum, he never quite stopped; merely shifting his focus to a more accessible medium in the form of clay. * When Onyx had his aura unlocked, he discovered his semblance quite early, unintentionally fusing his sculpting tools together while working with clay one day. It was at this point he returned to his childhood preferences for art; gathering scrap-metal from the weapons workshop at school to construct increasingly elaborate works, starting with the abstract and gradually refining his technique throughout his time in combat school. * Shortly after turning 17, two major events occurred; he graduated Sanctum to enrolled in Haven, and he sold his first sculpture. A recreation of Amity Coliseum made from scraps of metal and rejected weapon components. At Haven, he was made the leader of team ONYX * Onyx, although made leader due to his quick thinking, never did much leading; as the members of the team- with the exception of a short adjustment period when the others repeatedly looked to him for guidance- worked together naturally, they rarely had to formulate plans or designate particular combination techniques, following the flow of battle almost instinctively. * During his second year at Haven, his team qualified for the Vytal Festival, where he had hist first encounter with his future wife; Sabrina Magnus, a member of team GLSS. The two spent a decent amount of time together, including during their match between their two teams during the first round of the tournament, which involved a large amount of flirting between the two long after the rest of their teams had been knocked out. * After Onyx finally was finally overwhelmed by his opponents superior versatility he spent the rest of the tournament cheering Sabrina on, as her and her partner moved onto the doubles round, and eventually taking the tournament victory for Atlas. Between matches, the two of them spent most of their time together and away from their teams, and they remained in contact over the next few years, even working together when their teams were deployed as part of a joint effort between the four academies to scout a new trade route between Vale and Vacuo. * Immediately after graduation, Sabrina moved to Mistral, joining up with Onyx and going on missions as a pair for the next 20 years. * At 25, the two married, and after a few more years they decided to settle down and start a family. Their daughter, Naeva, was born one year later and quickly took after her father, in both looks and personality. * In the present day, Onyx has continued his work as a huntsman, as well as practicing sculpture work between missions. He is well known in artistic communities under the pseudonym "Lucky-T", and helps his wife in her work as a writer, acting to edit and publish. * The three-fold success of the couple has made them fairly wealthy, between performing missions, selling art, and publishing adventure novels. Due to this wealth, the pair live in the penthouse apartment of an upscale apartment complex in Mistral, where they raised their daughter. personality A very easy-going man, he is not the most skilled in combat, or the most intelligent, but he is passionate and creative; with many of his works being based around huntsmen, huntresses, and the four kingdoms. As a creator, he ranges between extremely abstract works and pieces with specific focuses. appearance Onyx is of average height with a fairly thin (albeit muscular) build. He has a heart resting over a crescent (both colored amber) tattooed on his collar bone, just below his throat. As he has a diverse range of interests, Onyx owns several different notable outfits. When engaged in active combat, he will don black boot-cut jeans with a brown v-neck shirt, black fingerless gloves and black tanker boots, as well as a belt with assorted pouches, cases, and satchels. During casual situations, such as wandering the city or going shopping, he defaults to black slacks and a dark grey long-sleeved t-shirt with a knit beanie and black tanker boots. Being a man of reasonable wealth, Onyx often attends major social functions, during which he dresses much more formally; with a black tuxedo with double breasted jacket a red tie and a silver tiepin carrying his symbol. cuff-links bearing his wife and daughters symbols adorn his sleeves, while black oxford shoes and white socks round out the outfit. While working (read; welding shit together out of boredom) he dresses simply in easily replaceable clothes, namely black cargo shorts a white V-neck shirt, and brown canvas apron. He foregoes shoes in this situation, as he prefers the freedom of movement. skills and equipment Weapon: * Name: Die Media * Wielder: Onyx Tacitus * Maker/Smith: Onyx Tacitus * Type: Heavy Weighted Quarter Staff * Weapon Derivation: quarterstaff * Design: silver along most of the body, with 6" on either end colored amber and a 2' deep blue section at the middle. * Holstered form: Folds in quarters, and is carried on his back via a special harness * Form 1: an 8' long quarterstaff with a 2 inch diameter composed of T1-HSS tungsten steel, weighing approximately 95 pounds. * Usage: A specialized staff fighting style, using aura channeled into the ends to act like a cutting blade or launch slash wave attacks. By channeling his semblance through it, he can bond the end to large rocks or other inanimate objects, swinging the entire weapon before dissolving the bond and launching them as projectile attacks. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: He is a simple man with simple dreams who likes simple weapons. * As Teddy Roosevelt said - "Walk softly, and carry a big stick" Semblance: * Name: Assemblage * User(s): Onyx Tacitus * Type:aural * Purpose: Utility * Short description: User can fuse items together using their aura as a conduit, “welding” surfaces on a molecular level * Visual effect: arcing line across the fused edge or seam * Range: short * General limitations: most effective on metal or chemically pure materials * Active ability: Tier One: temporarily fuses two items together via a brittle seam at the edge of the point of contact by running a hand or finger across the surface, much like a welding torch. * Active ability: Tier Two: semi permanently fuses two items via a strong weld, done by either pulsing aura through the objects or using a finger/hand to draw a line across the desired weld * Active Ability: Tier Three: destroy a weld made in the last 5 minutes at will * Dust interaction (fire): strengthens the bond by tempering the weld * Notes: user is a huntsman by trade, as well as a somewhat renowned sculptural artist. Parent semblance to Sculpt * Though Onyx is well aware of the advantage of using fire dust in conjunction with his semblance, he rarely does so in combat (as he lacks an efficient way to deliver it under fire), only really using it while creating an art piece. trivia * Based on "The Lucky Peer" by Hans Christian Andersen Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Fan Made Character Category:Human Category:Male